


Straitjacket

by GrimDoll



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Light Ball Torture, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sub tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimDoll/pseuds/GrimDoll
Summary: Conner brings home a gift, one that sends both him and Tim to a night of fun.





	Straitjacket

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a filthy porn fic to take a break from all the long plot heavy ones I'm currently writing so here we are. This was fun, actually, I might do more in the future.  
> (Also, honestly, there's not a lot of just-plain-dirty-porn fanfics for Tim and Kon so this is me adding to the pool.)

“What’s in this bag?” Tim asks, tilting his head at the big shopping bag that Conner placed near the wall of the bedroom just a few moments earlier. It’s black and clean, a little shiny, and has no writing on it to hint at the contents. He leans forward in order to peek inside, only to be stopped when in an instant, Conner is standing between him and the bag.  
   
“No!” He says quickly, the look in his eyes just a tad embarrassed. “I mean… Not now. This is for later. A gift. I’ll tell you after dinner.”  
   
“Oh no, you can’t do that.” Tim shakes his head, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You know I won’t be able to think about anything else during dinner if you don’t tell me right now.” He’s not really lying. Conner bringing home such a thing wasn’t a usual occurrence, and him being mysterious and notably a little nervous about it only made all of this more suspicious.  
   
“Not fair.” Conner sighs. “Okay, I’ll give you a hint. And then we can eat?”  
   
Tim hums, tilting his head from one side to the other. “A hint is a good start.” With enough thinking he’ll probably figure this out before they finish their food.  
   
Conner places both of his hands on Tim’s shoulders, gently nudging him towards the small kitchen. “It’s related to the mission you had about two days ago.”  
Tim just complies and starts walking absentmindedly out of the room. His mind already working, thinking. Two days ago he was busting up a large group of smugglers. They were heavily armed and surprisingly well trained for smugglers, but he still managed to take about half of them off before getting caught. It was shortly after that when _his_ mission turned into _their_ mission. As Conner showed up to free Tim and punch the rest of the guys.  
   
“The smugglers?” Tim wonders again, this time out loud, as he sits down at the table, leaning on his elbows and cocking up an eyebrow. It seemed like such a mundane mission, he didn’t think about it again after it ended. “I don’t think it was a mission worth celebrating with a gift.”  
   
“We’re not celebrating the mission being successful.” Conner shakes his head. He opens the bag on the counter, filled with takeout boxes he picked up in his way here. The sweet smell spreads quickly in the small room, and even before Conner moves the boxes to the table, Tim hums.  
   
“You brought Thai.”  
   
Seemingly happy for the apparent change in subject, Conner smiles and sits down himself. “Yeah.” He nods. “I kinda felt like it on the way home so I thought why not.”  
But in reality, Tim never actually changed the subject, just absentmindedly commented about whatever thing popped into his head.  
   
“So it’s about the mission, but it’s not really about the mission?” He wonders, rubbing at his own nose and running the details through his head. Conner sighs, and put down the box of noodles he just picked up one second ago.  
   
“Look, it’s about the conversation we had after the mission, remember that?” He’s huffing, shaking his head again. But Tim notices the smile on his lips, even as he tries to hide it. He can tell Conner likes it, the fact that such a simple act can get Tim’s mind so occupied. And also the fact he still didn’t figure it out. He enjoys stretching it, relishing in the feeling of knowing something the Tim doesn’t.    
   
“Our conversation?” Tim wonders as he furrowing his eyebrows. Going back, in his mind, to the night two days ago.   
 

-  
 

As the last guy falls to the ground, Conner turns his attention to Tim. “You look like you could use a hand.” He says, and Tim just rolls his eyes. He raises his hands to the sides of his face, showing off the rope that was, up until a few moments ago, tying his wrists together behind his back.  
   
“I was handling it.” he says, dropping the rope to the floor of the warehouse as he stands up. “Really, these guys were no match for me at all.”  
   
“I know.” Conner shrugs, “But I thought I’d help, since you did get captured.”  
   
“Captured _momentarily_.” Tim corrects with a knowing smile. He walks closer to the other, kissing him softly on his cheek. “It’s nice of you to worry, but trust me. I was already halfway out of this when you landed here. Such a lousy knot can’t keep me tied up for long.” He shakes his head, letting out a small chuckle.     
   
Conner grins back, but rolls his eyes. “Okay show off.” He reaches out to grab Tim, and Tim takes the offer, clinging onto him so that Conner could fly away from the scene. All the guys were down and police will be there soon, their job was finished.  
   
“What?” Tim teases, eyebrows raising in an amused expression, “Think you could do better?”  
   
“If I wanted to, yeah.” Conner shrugs.  
   
Tim just shakes his head and huffs in response. “Right, I bet.” He mutters.  
   
And that was it.  
At least, with any other person that would be it. But not with Conner. Not when Conner could hear the smallest hitch his breath had at the words, or the way his heart fluttered and sped up for a moment. When he could see Tim’s just barely visible gulp or the slight pinkness rising to his ears.  Other people would’ve missed all of these little details. Conner didn’t.  
   
And now, two days later, there’s a mysterious black bag in their bedroom. 

  
-  
 

“You fucking didn’t” Tim’s eyes shoot wide open. Conner, once again, stops with the food midway to his mouth and raises his eyes from the box up to the other. He looks at him for a moment, and when he sees in his eyes that Tim finally got it, he smirks.  
   
“Maybe I have.”   
Tim groans and rolls his eyes. He pushes the chair back and stands up, palms resting on the table as he looks down at Conner.  
“And you expect me to sit here and eat take out? No way. Now I _must_ see what’s in there” He tilts his head gently, letting some black locks fall on his face in a way he knows makes Conner agree with him. “The food can wait.”  
   
Conner stares back, and Tim can just tell he’s debating within himself. Should he push it a little longer, or should he give up and hand Tim what he wants. At the end, he chooses the second option, a playful sigh on his lips as he gets up as well.  
“Tell you what.” He nods. “I’ll pick the food back up so we can have it later. And you go, sit on the bed and wait for me to come. Okay? And don’t look inside the bag, I’ll know.”  
   
Tim cocks an eyebrow, but moves slowly towards the bedroom. He can hear Conner picking stuff up behind him, fumbling just a little as he does so. He still hears the other moving when he gets to the bedroom and rests on the bed, eyes darting back and forth between the open door and the bag. It’s not a complete mystery anymore, he can form quite a few ideas on what’s in it. But oh, that only makes the wait harder.  
Another minute passes before Conner enters the room. He stops halfway to the bad, blue eyes resting firmly on Tim’s face.  
   
“Okay.” He hums. “Don’t laugh. You’re ready?” Tim nods, and Conner finally moves and reaches down inside the bag. There’s a soft rustling of the wrapping paper being moved to the side, and then Conner takes out an item and carefully straightens it. He stands back up, holding the garment in front of Tim. It’s a black jacket, made out of thin leather. It’s relatively short, looking like it would end somewhere around Tim’s chest, and it zips in the front with a small collar on top. The sleeves, however, are long. They’re actually much longer than the normal length of human arms, and they and with firm belts and locks at the edge.  
Tim just stares at it for a long moment, so surprised he’s speechless. He moves his gaze to Conner, and then back to the jacket and again.  
   
He clears his throat before speaking. “You bought me a straitjacket?” Tim finally manages. He thought before, that Conner picking up on the way he reacted to the suggestion of being tied would be a pair of handcuffs, maybe. But no, there he is, going all out.  
   
“Bet you can’t get out of this in a moment.” His smirk stretches wide, teasing and daring. It’s a challenge Tim can’t help but take.  
   
“Bring it.”  
   
Conner hums softly, he moves and leans one knee on the bed next to Tim, rattling the jacket in his hands.  
“Take off your shirt first.” He says, and Tim knows there’s something there, a roughness behind Conner’s tone that’s barely noticeable. It’s so easy to miss, but the moment Tim catches it, he can’t help the shiver of anticipation that runs through his spine. That tone, slowly building in the back of Conner’s throat, means there’s going to be a big payoff soon enough. Tim doesn’t even say anything as he strips his buttoned up shirt and throws it on the ground next to them.  
   
“Turn around and brings your arms to the back.” Conner says. It’s not exactly a command, but Tim still follows it as if it was. Without hesitation or delay and still wordlessly he turns to face the wall, bringing his arms back and tilting his forward.  
   
Behind him, he can hear Conner’s breath hitching as he chuckles a little. “I honestly thought you’d argue more.” He admits. the roughness is hidden again and it’s just his Superboy, sweet and loving and a little bumbling sometimes.     
   
“Of course not.” Tim laughs. “Not after you said I can’t get free of this.”  
   
“You better not.” Conner hums. “The lady at the store promised me it’s inescapable.” He shifts in his place, and then Tim can feel his hands being gently tugged into the jacket, leather slips around his arms and onto his shoulders. Then Conner leans forward, peering at Tim as he zips the jacket. He gives one apologetic look before he takes hold of Tim’s arms and gently moves them until Tim is sort of hugging himself, arms crossed and hands placed comfortably but strictly right below his armpits. He hears the swishing of the belts and the clicking of the locks that says the jacket is secured in its place.  
   
Conner finally moves, he walks around the bed before climbing and sitting in front of Tim, his eyes move up and down, examining so firmly he barely blinks.  
“Well?” He asks, and now that same special tint is back right where it was before.  
   
Tim squirms a little in his place, trying to move his hands inside the sleeves. The jacket doesn’t budge. It’s surprisingly sturdy and tight, and any movement Tim is trying to make ends up with the same result- nothing. He can wiggle his shoulders just a little, and if he curves his body he can maybe push his elbows a little, but his hands are tied so close to his body it doesn’t really help him. He tries to stretch his fingers and get to the belts, but the sleeves are long enough to cover his hands all the way through, and the closing is on the outside and way out of reach. All that time, he can feels Conner’s eyes on him, looking, almost burning his skin. And it only makes his helplessness worse, but also kind of makes it better. He can feel his cheeks reddening, heart beating faster.  
   
Somewhere in the back of his minds he wonders if Conner watching him squirm, or the thought of being at his mercy, should make him feel as turned on as he does.  
He finally looks up. “I can’t get out.” He breathes. “You win.”  
   
“Can I get my prize now?” Conner almost purrs as he moves forward, his hands tenderly caressing Tim’s thighs though the jeans he’s wearing, thumbs gently pressing the fabric into his skin. Tim may not be able to move his hands, but he sure can lean forward and press his lips against the other’s. The kiss is warm and wet, their tongues meet in the middle before Conner finally pushes into Tim’s mouth. Tim lets out a soft moan and pushes back, slips his tongue against the other. He can feel Conner’s hands moving upwards on his thighs, dragging another moan out of him.  
   
Conner groans back and gently nibbles at his lower lip, licking the same place he bit just a second ago. When they finally brake the kiss, the air between them feels like it’s burning. Tim’s voice comes out breathy when he speaks. “Well, you’re prize is right here for the taking. And you can do whatever you want with it.”  
   
The glint in Conner’s eyes is almost dangerous, hungry. Just looking at it makes Tim want to whimper. It’s such a rare look, been a long time since the last time he saw it, and never this pronounced.  
Well, they never did something like _that_ before.  
“Do you mean it?” Conner asks, his voice hoarse. “Tell me you mean it.”  
   
“Yeah.” Tim nods, biting at his lower lip. Conner moves his hands from Tim’s thighs to his cheeks, gently brushing at his hair away from his face.  
“If you ever want me to stop just say so, okay?” He asks, in a careful way that shows he really means that. Even now, with the hunger so clear in his eyes, Tim knows his Kon will never hurt him. He nods for a second time, and Conner smiles. His grin slowly but surely turns into a smirk. When Conner speaks again, his voice is raspy, and _now_ it feels slightly commending.  
   
“Lie on your back.” He orders. Tim fumbles around. It’s somewhat clumsy to move without his hands, but he manages to place himself in the center of the mattress, lying comfortably with his head on the pillows. Terribly aware to how Conner is watching every slight movement he makes. After he’s done, Conner shifts until he sits between Tim’s legs. His hands move slowly, caressing the fabric of Tim’s pants. They start at the shins, up to the knees and then even slower as they slide up his thighs. Cupping the sides of his pelvis and squeezing slightly. It almost felt as if Conner was measuring him, carefully inspecting his prize.  
   
Conner’s hands continue to move, unbuttoning Tim’s jeans. He tugs his fingers under his underwear, and without any notice yanks both of them down together. Tim gasps as they reveals his crotch, and Conner hums.  
“Look at you.” He mentions quietly, “You’re already half hard.”  
And then he’s pulling his pants and underwear the rest of the way down, leaving Tim wearing nothing but the straitjacket. It’s not the first time Conner sees him naked, far from that, but somehow it feels different. It makes Tim squirm in his place again, until Conner grabs both has ankles. He doesn’t even say a word as he moves Tim’s legs until his legs are folded, knees in the air and heels pressing against his own ass.  
“Stay like this.” Kon says, grasping his knees and pulling them wide. “Don’t move.”  
   
Tim complies. He can feel his heart beating in his chest, face blushing again as he lays there, on display. It makes him feel extremely self aware and causes his cock to twitch slightly against his stomach. He can tell Conner notices by the way the other quietly sucks the air into his lungs. Tim can easily just close his legs, try and hide himself, but he doesn’t. For a second he wonders what is it that makes him so compliant, Conner or the jacket? But then Kon gently presses his fingers onto Tim’s inner thighs and the reason doesn’t really matter.  
   
“You look so good like that.” Conner purrs, his fingers moving up, drawing little circles on the sensitive skin below Tim’s balls. Small, careful circles, that easily draw a moan out of his throat. And he wishes the touch would just go a little higher. But Conner makes sure to avoid touching him where he wants, instead teasing the skin around more and more. Until it drives him crazy and Tim flat out _whines_ for it. Conner is looking up, crossing his gaze with Tim’s, and his blue eyes are unrelenting, unavoidable as he speaks.  
   
“You want me to touch you?” His voice almost feels like it’s dripping.  
   
“Yes.” Tim pants. He can almost feel Conner’s hand on his burning skin, sees his fingers moving slowly. But instead Kon grabs his balls and presses firmly. Tim can’t help but cry out at the pain, closing his eyes shut.  
   
“Be specific.” Conner orders. It sends shivers through Tim’s spine. He can’t remember if he’s ever seen Conner like that.  
   
“My dick.” He says, breaths coming out strong between every word. “Touch my dick, please.”  
   
“There you go.” Conner lets go of his balls and moves to finally pay attention to his cock, which is already fully hard by that point. “It’s nice to know you can follow orders.” He says, slowly moving his fingers up and down Tim’s length. Tim moans again as he passes a thumb on the head of his cock, pressing against the slit. And then he goes down again, pumping him so slowly it’s agonizing. He can feel precum dripping out of him, pooling on his abdomen. Tim bucks his hips forward, into the touch. The only thing it gets him is another hard squeeze to his balls with Conner’s free hand, firmer this time around.  
   
“I thought I told you not to move.” He says. It’s surprising how well he can control the hunger that’s in his voice, make it apparent but not overbearing. He just feels so _in control_. “And right after I gave you a compliment.”  
   
His hand is unrelenting, and it hurts. It hurts so much it makes Tim whimper again. Cries and moans slipping into each other when Kon pumps him again, thumb pressing harder on the head. It takes him a long moment to gather his voice enough to form words.  
   
“I- ah! I’m sorry.” He pants, and just like that Conner releases him, letting the pain slip away, Tim lets out air in relief.  
   
“Don’t disobey me again.” Kon warns. His hand around Tim’s cock moves faster, presses tighter. His other hand slowly pants the red skin around Tim’s hole, grazing it a bit with his nails. It takes a lot of self control not to buck into the hand, lean down against the touch. Tim is gasping and moaning and he can just feel it building inside of him. Growing bigger with every squeeze of Conner’s fingers. He’s so close… so fucking _close_.  
   
“Yes!” He groans loud, tilting his head backward. “Yes, ah! Conner I’m-”  
   
But Conner’s hand goes all the way down to the base of his cock and grips. It’s tight, unmoving, almost painful. Tim can’t think straight, but he can hear himself whimpering as his orgasm is being shut down before it even had a chance to start.  
“Don’t you _even think_ about cumming.” Conner almost barks at him, still holding strong, even as he feels Tim shaking below him. “You hear me Tim? You can’t cum yet.”  
   
Somewhere in the back of his mind Tim can feel himself nodding. It’s too hard to speak at the moment. He’s heaving, his dick achingly twitches inside Conner’s relentless grip. They stay like that for a long minute that feels like forever, until Kon is sure the orgasm died down. Then he loosens his grip, stroking Tim gently from the base up, using his thumb to smear precum all over the head of his cock. When Conner suddenly moves both of his hands completely, Tim whines loudly at the loss of touch and warmth, almost surprised with how needy he sounds. How helpless he feels. He knows he can just move easily, nothing is restraining him to bed, nothing physical at least. But Conner's presence, Conner’s eyes fixated him him, Conner’s commending behavior. He is so highly aware of all of those, and because of them he doesn’t move a muscle even though his body is just begging to be touched more.  
   
At least, not until Conner speaks again.  
“Turn around.” He commands slowly. “Head on the pillow, knees on the bed, ass in the air.”  
   
Finally, Tim opens his eyes, he catches a glimpse of Conner and almost freezes. Because he looks so serious and strict and almost nothing like _his_ Superboy. He knows for certain that Conner would never hurt him, but the act is so convincing it's terrifying.  
   
Trying to move is even more clumsy now. Turning around with his arms tied like this feels draining and almost humiliating in his current condition. It doesn't help that when he turns, his cock rubs against the mattress, drawing a loud moan out. When he finally slips into his new position, Conner gives an approving hum and pats at the base of his back. His touch is calming, almost gentle.  
“Good boy.” He says, and the satisfaction that shoots through Tim is clear. “Now stay like this for me.”  
   
His field of vision is limited positioned like this, but he can hear Conner moving behind him. He feels the dip in the bed disappear when Kon stands up. Listens to the soft swooshing noises his clothes make as he takes them down one by one. He deliberately takes his time, and Tim can feel his eyes examining him. For a moment, he can see Conner at the corners of his eyes when the other moves, completely naked now, for the night stand. He opens the first drawer and takes out the small bottle of lube. Then, just like that, he disappears again, and Tim can only listen as he moves behind him. The dip on the mattress means he's back on the bed, sitting behind him.  
Before he can guess what's going to happen there's hands on his ass. Conner is grabbing both cheeks, spreading them wide. He’s gently, slowly, blowing air onto his cleft, around his hole. There's no touch, but right now Tim is sensitive enough to feel it, and it draws another whimper out of him.  
   
“You can't wait to be touched, can you.” Conner mutters quietly, almost viciously, and his voice sends shivers down Tim’s spine. “So fucking thirsty for it.”  
   
“Yes.” Tim blurts out, voice shaking. “Please.”  
   
Without warning the hands on him let go. Before he has the chance to complain, he hears to bottle of lube opening and being squeezed. He takes a deep breath, just in time for one warm, slick finger to press against his hole.  
“This is what you want?” Conner asks, and he can just hear it, how heavy and impatient and hungry he sounds. Tim moans in response, and Conner takes it as an invitation to slowly push inside. He slide his finger in and out slowly, each time pushing just a little bit deeper, probing around with attention and care. Making sure Tim is fully prepared for the moment he slips in a second finger. And then, to Tim’s incredible frustration, his fingers stop moving. Tim can't do anything but moan in protest.  
   
“Show me how much you want it.” Conner orders, harsh breaths coming out of his throat every few seconds. “Fuck yourself on my fingers.”  
   
And he does, without even thinking twice. Letting his forehead rub back and forth on the pillow as he rocks his hips. Sinking Conner’s fingers all the way in before making them almost slip out completely and back again. He moans almost every time he moves backwards, legs shaking because of the weight. Tim knows Conner’s fingers could take it, so he builds him rhythm and uses them almost as if they were a toy, smashing into them with as much force as he can muster. Trying to get them to hit the right spot. By the way Conner curses under his breath, he can tell the other likes it.    
   
“That’s enough.” He says, and places his other hand on of of Tim’s thighs to stop him. Still holding Tim in place, making sure he won’t follow as Conner takes out his fingers. Taking a moment to let the whine escaping Tim’s throat echo. “You really want it that much?”  
   
“I do.” Tim begs, voice breathy.  
   
“So needy.” Kon hums, but he’s already moving. Rising on his own knees and aligning himself behind Tim. He grabs at Tim’s hips, holding him steady as he penetrates him slowly. It draws out a loud, strained and raspy moan out of Tim, one that lasts up until Conner’s dick is all the way inside of him, pressing against his prostate, and his tights are pressed tightly against Tim’s ass. He barely gets a chance to breath before Conner starts moving. He pumps in and out of him in an increasing rhythm, using just the right amount of strength, and one noise doesn’t even die down before he cries out another one. He wants to be touched more, but he can barely think of sentences, can’t even form words. It doesn’t matter though, because Conner just _knows_. He moves one hand from Tim’s hip down to his groin, grabbing his cock with his fingers and rubbing it at the same speed in which he pushes inside of Tim, back and forth, up and down. There’s nothing in Tim’s mind other than these two movement patterns. His other hand is firm, tight, holding Tim in place. Tim has no choice but to just… be there. Be there and do nothing but give in.  
   
He can feel it, everything building up inside of him. When he finally cums it’s blinding, he sees nothing but white, and then black, and then colors flashing one by one. He moans loudly, feeling tears forming at the edges of his eyes. His cock practically pulses as he cums in waves, splashing all over the bed sheets. Somewhere, in what feels like it’s really far away, he can hear Conner groaning, panting loudly and cursing under his breath again.  
   
Conner keeps moving his hand until the orgasm dies down, and then slows his movements down gradually and softly. He moves his hands and turns his attention back to moving inside of Tim. Hitting accurately and firmly into his prostate even now, when Tim didn’t really need it anymore. And he’s so over stimulated and sensitive that it makes him whimper. After a few more minutes, Kon cums as well, shooting everything inside of Tim. He rides his orgasm high and fast, only calming down once his body is finished.  
   
And then he pulls out of Tim, he does it slowly, careful not to hurt. Tim feels like crashing right into the bed the moment Conner lets go of him. But Conner is fast, he’s here to catch Tim before he reaches the sheets. Wrapping him between his strong arms and pulling him into a hug.  
“Hey baby…” He hums, and his voice is tender and loving and recognizable again. “You with me?”  
   
Tim is still panting and gasping for air, but he nods. Conner kisses his eyes, then forehead, moving the sweat drenched black locks away from his face. He rests Tim on his chest and moves to open the straitjacket. Conner’s getting all of the belts undone, and grabs Tim’s arm in order to gently, carefully move them from their position under his armpits and back to the open. Tim flinches slightly and the movement. He didn’t even realized his arms were so numb and his shoulders so strained. But now when they moved it hits him out of nowhere.    
   
“You okay? Talk to me.” Conner asks almost immediately, concern very apparent in his voice.  
   
“Y-yeah…” Tim finally manages to get words out. “They just hurt… a little.”  
   
“I see.” Conner offers a smile, as the jacket slips down, he moves to plant sweet kisses all over Tim’s collarbone, shoulders and arm, rubbing his wrists with his thumbs. Very slowly, he moves Tim’s arm  in small circles to get the blood flowing normally again. “Better?”  
   
“Better.” Tim purrs, his cheek still resting on Conner’s chest. He allows Conner to move him around, as he himself is too tired to move anywhere right now. Why would he even want to move? When Conner is so warm, and loving and he can feel him breathing. He could just stay there forever and let Conner caress his arms and massage his shoulders. “Where did this come from?” He wonders quietly.  
  
“Was is too much?” Conner sounds concerned, but Tim laughs.  
   
“Not at all. It was perfect.” Conner passes a hand through his hair again, and he continues. “It was amazing. You’re so good baby.”  
   
“You’re so good yourself.” Conner kisses the top of his head, going back to hugging him as he leans back onto the bed, taking Tim with him. Tim doesn’t complain, on the contrary, he basically melts into the hug. “You were just… Perfect.”  
   
Tim laughs. Finally, he lifts his head up so he could look Conner in his eyes. It’s his Conner again, the loving and caring and oh so gentle. It’s amazing to him how Kon can own both acts so well, and how much he loves him in both. He smiles, and leans in for a kiss on the lips. “You’re flattering me too much.”  
   
“No, I’m not.” Conner answers with another soft kiss. “You should’ve seen yourself. Not many people look this good in a straitjacket.”  
   
“What a weird compliment.” He giggles.  
   
“I’m serious.” Conner shakes his head slightly. “Next time, I’ll take you in front of a mirror so you can see for yourself how good you look when I-” Them he stops, a small ‘ahh’ gesture rising to his face before he continues. “I mean… If you want there to be a next time.”  
   
“I hope that was a promise. Because I sure do want a next time.” Tim nods. The next kiss he goes for is longer, with him passing his tongue against the other’s. Conner moans into the kiss, caressing Tim’s back as they make out. When Tim finally feels like he can move his arms again, he wraps them around Conner’s body, tightening the hug even more. It’s such a contrast to what they did before, but it only makes this moment so much sweeter. He feels like both of them are just drowning in bliss, perfectly comfortable lying there until the afterglow passes, and maybe even later than that. Maybe even until the morning.  
   
“There’s just one problem.” He purrs after a few minutes of silence.  
   
“What’s that?” Conner wonders, his voice already sounding like he was halfway into sleeping.  
   
“The food got really really cold by now.”  
Conner laughs, and just hugs him even tighter. 


End file.
